


Somebody Save Me

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostbite was always lonely. No one wanted her. Well almost no one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was outside sitting on a tree branch asleep. I had fallen asleep while reading so I didn't notice something move across the grass towards me until it was too late. I squeaked and woke up when I felt something go up my shirt and rub my breasts. I blushed and looked down to see multiple tendrils surrounding me. I tried to get up but I was held down. I squirmed feeling more tentacles start removing my clothes. "let me go!" I shouted but it wouldn't listen instead a tentacle pushed in my mouth and I moaned around it when I felt one of them rub my clit. I stopped struggling, moaning, until one of them thrust inside. I cried in pain as it thrust inside me over and over and I felt blood run down my leg.The pain soon faded and I started moaning around the tentacle in my mouth. My eyes widened and I shook my head when I felt a tendril prodding at my ass. It ignored my protests and pushed inside my ass and I groaned at the feeling. I soon got used to it a started moaning again. The tentacle in my womanhood hit my g-spot and my back arched as it kept hitting that spot over and over. I finally came but they didn't stop. A few minutes later of the tentacles pounding in me they came and I moaned feeling it cum inside me. They pulled away and gently set me down. I quickly got dressed and stumbled back home.


	2. not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing I forgot to mention, Frostbite is a neko

When I got back home I collapsed but slowly got back up. "I can't believe I enjoyed getting raped by that thing" I muttered and my ear twitched. I groaned as I got up and took a shower. When I finished I went to my room with my towel wrapped around me and grabbed some clothes. While I was getting dressed I felt something rub behind my ear in the right spot making me purr until I realized something was wrong. I stood up quickly and shrieked when I saw that same creature that had just raped me. I tried to run but tentacles wrapped around my arms and legs before I could. I opened my mouth to call for help but was cut off when a tentacle thrust in my mouth. Desperate to get free I bit on the limb in my mouth but nothing happened. I finally gave up realizing there was no way out of this. It seemed pleased that I quit struggling and gently pinned me to my bed. I moaned around the limb in my mouth when two tentacles rubbed my breasts distracting me from the other limbs between my spread legs. My back arched when a tentacle slid inside my womanhood and started thrusting in and out. I shook my head silently begging for this to stop but my silent pleas were ignored and I moaned when the tendril in my womanhood hit my g-spot. The tentacle in my mouth came and I couldn't help but swallow its cum so I wouldn't choke. I was confused when the creature started moving me until I was on my hands and knees. I moaned as I came and nearly collapsed until I was held up by more limbs and the tendril inside me rapidly thrust in and out before it came inside me. I collapsed on my bed curled in a ball when it pulled away.


End file.
